White Light
by CherryArrow
Summary: How much does Sasuke care for Sakura? She didn’t know… until that Christmas Party night. /SasuSaku/ Fluff! One shot


**Authoress's Note: **Okay, this idea had been ghosting around my mind for a year. Now I'm writing it! This is a Christmas fic, hope you guys will enjoy it as much I do… T.T (Hopefully) This is a one-shot fic! Hehe. –shudders- it's getting so cold…

**Disclaimer: **Not mine!

**Summary: **How much does Sasuke care for Sakura? She didn't know… until that Christmas Party night.

**Pairings: **SasuSaku

**White Light**

Written By: CherryArrow

lxl

"I'm cold…" Sakura commented, rubbing her hands together. Her face looked flushed from the cold. She glanced at her friends, who were sitting across her. Ino raised an eyebrow. "Sakura, you're wearing two sets of clothes!" Sakura coughed. "I don't like cold weathers… you know that." She said, and looked through the misted glass, she could see the flakes falling from the sky. Sakura invited her friends to her Holiday house for a Christmas party. She told Sasuke to come; he at first didn't want to come. Too many people, he doesn't like too many people Sakura knew. He began to smile often now, but only in front of Sakura. She told him to open others as well, Sasuke frowned, and it was a hard work for him.

Sasuke sighed beside her, and took off his scarf and threw it over her head. She yelped in surprise, she took it off her head, turning around and gave him a look. "Wear it." He said. Sakura smiled, she liked how he showed his affections to her. He watched her from afar, caring for her. But it was enough for Sakura. She "Thanks." She grinned and wrapped it around her neck. _Hmm, smells like Sasuke-kun. I'm going to ask him if I can have this scarf. _With that thought, she giggled out loud.

"Naruto is late." Shikamaru said. Sakura rolled her eyes. To everyone's surprise, they heard the door swung open and shut again. Naruto burst into the room, with snowflakes on his hair. He panted, "Er… am I late?"

"Yes dobe." Sasuke drawled. Naruto send him a glare. "I told you _not_ to call me that, bastard!" Sakura smiled to herself as she stood up, walking towards the kitchen table, bring the food over. Sasuke's eyes followed her as she moved. "Do I care?" He replied sarcastically. Naruto's vein appeared. "Teme…"

"No fighting in _my _house." Sakura's voice rang cheerily. Naruto's expression disappeared, and turned into a sheepish smile. "Yes, Sakura-chan!" He ran to the kitchen to help Sakura. Sasuke cursed under his breath. Naruto disliked Sasuke more when he found out Sakura and him were dating. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked into the kitchen. He won't allow Naruto spend time alone with _his _girlfriend.

Finally food was set onto the table. The party had begun. After thirty minutes. Naruto stood on the table and cleared his throat. Sakura winced at the sight. "Sasuke! Let's play a game!" Sasuke arched a dark brow. All the people's attention set on those two. Sakura groaned with frustration. She quickly tugged his sleeve slightly. Sasuke lowered his head to look at her. "I have something- Never mind, Naruto wants to play a game with you." Sasuke nodded and turned back. Sakura sighed heavily; she knew her and Sasuke are dating. They kissed, once. He told he liked her, once. They never hold hands. They've been on a date, only once. She wondered if she wasn't sweet enough. Some girls crowded around Sakura. "So… how's Sasuke-kun?"

"How's what?" Sakura asked.

"Is he _good_?" They asked, giggling.

"Er… I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said, blushing slightly. The girls looked disappointed and went.

"Oh, big forehead girl, you know exactly what's going on!" Ino smirked, her blue eyes twinkling. "But, doesn't matter. I'm not into Sasuke anymore. Getting too old." Sakura forced a small smile.

"Actually I don't know he truly likes me or not." Sakura confessed.

"Why? He _told_ you he likes you." Tenten suddenly appeared next to her. She made Sakura jump.

"Yeah, he did… But he seemed not care for me, we did everything only _once_…" Her voice trailed off.

"Well, he _is _Uchiha Sasuke." Ino said. "What do you expect him to be like? Lee?" Sakura slowly turn her gaze at Lee across the table. He was dancing madly, drunk, forcing Neji to dance; he gave him a disgusted look. Tenten looked frustrated. "Um, I need to go… LEE!"

"No…" Sakura replied truthfully. "Even though he is gentle. Sasuke-kun isn't!" Sakura took a sip of her drink. Ino shook her head. "Well, I know he really likes you. It's so obvious… And I thought you're the smart one!"

"Oi." She glared.

Ino laughed. "Don't worry, he probably is having hard time to show feelings in public. I mean, before he's just a cold-hearted bastard who wants to kill his brother for killing their family. Now he's changed. Because of you, Sakura." She patted her pink-haired on the head, treating her like a small child.

Sakura blushed. "I didn't do anything… it was…"

"Who?" Ino teased.

"Nothing…" She mumbled, her face nearly pink as her hair.

"…Take off your shirt!" Naruto said to Sasuke, grinning. The girls gushed through the crowd. Sakura frowned at Sasuke. _Sasuke-kun is doing it… _"Sakura-chan doesn't deserve you! I'm here to prove it to her!"

"Oh please…" Sasuke said impatiently, he took off his shirt, wincing a bit of the cold. Some girls nearly fainted. Sasuke ignored the fact. "There, you happy? Now, stop annoying me."

Ino appeared into the crowd. "Um… excuse me… But, er, where's Sakura? I couldn't find her." Sasuke blinked and rushed out of the crowd, ignoring everyone's shouts.

"Sasuke! You shouldn't go out! It's snowing pretty hard!" Ino shouted through the wind. Sasuke ignored her. Ino sighed. "Well, you got your answer, Sakura." With a smile, she ran into the house. Naruto looked confused.

lxl

"Here you are!" Sakura said happily, pointing at the large Christmas tree, smiling broadly. Her dad and her planted the tree when she was around three years old. She liked the tree very much. She had the little box behind her back. She sighed, "I wanted to decorate the tree with Sasuke-kun. Oh well… He is probably fighting with Naruto…" _Not caring about me at all. _She gasped as the big heavy snow fell on her. She rolled over, a pain struck her ankle; she tried to stand up. "Ow!" She cried out painfully. Her hand pressed onto her ankle, cursing under her breath.

_This is the most stupid Christmas I've ever had! It's only me who still love him so much. He probably doesn't even know I'm gone! Why did he agree to date me anyway? Stupid Sasuke!_

_**Jerk!**_

_**Bastard!**_

_**Stupid asshole!**_

She tried to kick the tree, completely forgotten about her ankle. She yelped in pain as her foot made contact with the hard object. She felt wet, hot tears running down her cheeks. _I hate Christmas! _

"Oi."

_It couldn't be…_ Sakura turned around, forgot to wipe away her tears. "Sasuke-kun!"

He sighed and lies on the ground, looking tired. "Finally found you… You don't know how long I've been looking for you…" Sakura swallowed. She gasped as his fingers wiped away her tears. "You've been crying? Scared?" He smirked.

"N-No… I sprained my ankle…"

He sighed and got up. "What is it you want to ask me?"

"D-Decorating the tree…" She asked, blushing. Sasuke bent down and placed a hand on her head. "You should ask me earlier… I thought you like to tell me everything." That caused her to blush even more.

"Before…" Sakura started.

Sasuke turned around and looked at her.

"You're looking for me because… they told you to look for me?" Sakura bit her lower lip as the words escaped from her lips. He sighed and embraced her, resting her head against his chest. She gasped a little. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even bother look for you…" He looked at her with his dark eyes, bending down; he kissed her on the lips. His arms around her waist; her arms around his neck, she kissed him back in passion. As they broke up, both panting, she smiled and rested her head onto her shoulder. _Ino, I finally understand now… you're right. _His face buried into her hair. "We should go back. It's getting cold." Sakura took his hand and kissed him onto the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke-kun."

_**Owari** _

lxl

**Authoress's Notes: **How is it? Good? Bad? Delete? Please, please review! What are you waiting for? Click the GO button! Merry early Christmas everyone!


End file.
